


Scenes From A Life In Replay

by TouchoftheWind



Series: IronStrange Banners [1]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Banners & Icons, Fanart, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-14 15:37:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 80
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21018158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TouchoftheWind/pseuds/TouchoftheWind
Summary: Story Banner for 'Scenes From a Life in Replay' by aadarshinah.Story Summary: Thanos snaps his fingers in 2018 and Tony Stark wakes up in 1988. So does Stephen Strange. Together they decide to save the world.Things get complicated from there.





	Scenes From A Life In Replay

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aadarshinah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aadarshinah/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Scenes From a Life in Replay](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17464943) by [aadarshinah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aadarshinah/pseuds/aadarshinah). 

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/185124162@N05/48948179556/in/dateposted-public/)

This story is one of many recently which I have read about the IronStrange Pairing and Time Travel. It particularly stands out because it takes them back to Tony's MIT days giving the characters time to develop new backgrounds and by the time the Avengers plotline happens there is a wealth of history for this couple. It is incredibly well written and just a joy to read. I have it subscribed but still keep checking for updates from it! Lol!


End file.
